


Surfeit

by kaige68



Category: Inception
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does not have an appreciation for their new architect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Word of the day - Surfeit.

“How do you do it?” She asked. “How do you set your mind to be so completely like Andre, his walk, and speech?”

Arthur rolled his eyes on the other side of the room, his back to Eames and _Mandi_. How did they end up with a _Mandi with an I_ for an architect? And why did she have to keep touching Eames?

“He is all things surfeit. It’s not difficult to think about excess and overindulging. I can easily imagine excessively overindulging, _especially in Arthur. Look at that arse!_ ”

There was a strained giggle from Mandi following Eames’ whisper. The point got across, and without Arthur needing to break the woman’s hands for touching what was his. Leave it to Eames.

Arthur smiled and bent forward a little.


End file.
